walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Wildfire
"Wildfire" is the fifth episode of Season 1 of The Walking Dead (TV Series). It originally aired on November 28, 2010 at 10/9c on AMC. Synopsis Rick stares at a sunrise over Atlanta as he tries to reach Morgan on the walkie-talkie. "Atlanta isn't what we thought," he warns. "It belongs to the dead now." Andrea cradles Amy's body. Nearby, Daryl swings at dead walkers' heads with a pickaxe as Glenn and T-Dog throw bodies in a fire. Rick, Lori and Shane discuss how to handle Andrea. Amy needs to be dealt with, Shane says — "the same as the others." Rick tries to approach Andrea but she pulls a gun on him. "I know how the safety works," she tells Rick, who backs off. Morales and Daryl meanwhile drag the body of a dead camper toward the fire, but Glenn stops them. "We don't burn" our people, Glenn screams. "We bury them." Jacqui and Jim pile up bodies. Jacqui notices blood on Jim's shirt. "A walker bit Jim," she announces. T-Dog came up from behind Jim and held him as Daryl lifted his shirt, revealing a bite wound. "I say we put a pickaxe in his head," Daryl offers. Rick thinks the CDC might be able to help Jim, and suggests relocating there. Shane thinks the Army base in Fort Benning — 100 miles in the opposite direction — is a safer bet. Daryl heads toward Jim with his pickaxe and tries to take a swing. Rick points his gun at Daryl's head. "We don't kill the living," Rick says. Dale sits beside Andrea. He tells her about his wife's battle with cancer, how he dragged her to every specialist even though she'd accepted her fate. Her death left him feeling angry and cheated. "Since she passed," he says, "you girls were the first people that I cared anything for." Andrea pulls out the mermaid necklace and wraps it around Amy's neck. She tells Dale how guilty she feels for having missed so many of Amy's birthdays. Nearby, Daryl continues to swing the pickaxe into dead walkers' skulls. When he gets to Ed, Carol stops him. "He's my husband," she says, taking the pickaxe. Sobbing, she swings it down on his head repeatedly. On the ground, Amy begins to stir. She opens her eyes and reaches for Andrea. Her eyes are bloodshot and she moans and paws at the air. She's a walker now. "I'm sorry for not ever being there," Andrea sobs. She shoots Amy in the head. Rick and Shane dig graves near the campsite. "If you'd been here looking after your own," Shane tells Rick, "our losses might not have been so bad." Rick counters that without the guns he brought back, the losses might have been worse. The survivors stage a funeral. "Are we safe now dad?" Carl asks Rick afterward. "I won't leave again," Rick promises. Privately, Rick asks Lori if she blames him for not being there when the camp was attacked, and to support his decision to head for the CDC. She doesn't blame him exactly — not like Shane does — but she doesn't know if she can follow him to the CDC on blind faith. "Tell me something with certainty," Lori says. "I love you," Rick replies. "That's all I got." In the RV, Rick tells a feverish Jim they're going to get him help, but Jim is delirious. Outside, Shane asks Lori to convince Rick the CDC is a bad decision, cautioning her about choosing her marriage over peoples' safety. "I think folks around here can make up their minds without bringing my marriage into it," Lori says. When Rick emerges, Lori announces that they should follow Rick's plan. Rick, Shane and Dale depart to sweep the forest for walkers. Alone, Shane tries to convince Rick to change his mind. "I've gotta do what's best for my family," Rick says, "If it was your family you'd feel differently." "I kept them safe," Shane snaps at Rick. "Looked out for them like they were my own." A sound draws Rick away. From a distance, Shane's aim lands on Rick. Glaring, he drops the gun, then notices Dale watching him. "Jesus," whispers Dale. Back at camp, Shane announces that he thinks they should trust Rick's instincts and those that agree will be leaving for the CDC in the morning. At dawn, Rick tries to reach Morgan to advise him of their plan. Morales announces that his family will not be joining the group. "I gotta do what's best for my family," he says. Rick hands Morales a gun, and they part ways. En route to the CDC, the RV's radiator hose bursts. While Shane and T-Dog drive ahead to find a replacement, Rick checks on Jim, who is in agony. "Leave me here," Jim says. Rick suggests he's delirious, but Jim insists his head is clear: "I want to be with my family," he says. Outside, Dale advocates respecting Jim's wishes. Lori agrees, and the group carries Jim to a nearby tree. "Thanks for fightin' for us," Dale tells Jim as the group departs. Elsewhere, a video monitor crackles to life. An unshaven man, Dr. Jenner, speaks into the camera. "It's day 194 since Wildfire was declared," he says. "There is no clinical progress to report." In a bio-hazard suit, Jenner passes through an airlock into a laboratory. He opens a tissue sample labeled TS-19 and begins an experiment. Reaching for a beaker, he accidentally knocks corrosive fluid on the tissue. An alarm sounds as Vi alerts Jenner to toxic quality air and he runs to a decontamination chamber and disrobes. From the safety of the airlock, Jenner watches helplessly as the lab, and all of the remaining TS-19 samples, are engulfed in flames — an automatic safety protocol. Later, a drunken Jenner speaks into the monitor: "The TS-19 samples are gone," he laments, musing that he might kill himself in the morning. Rick's caravan approaches the CDC, where hundreds of bodies lay dead on the ground. The group quietly approaches the building, which is locked and shuttered. Inside the CDC, Jenner's proximity alarm sounds. Stunned, he watches the group's approach via a security monitor. Outside, walkers begin to take notice of the survivors. Panicking, Shane suggests heading for Fort Benning. Lori points out they're out of gas, and would never make it. Rick catches sight of the security camera's movement and slams on the shutters, screaming, "If you don't let us in, you're killing us!" Rick continues to scream as Shane drags him away. Suddenly the shutters open, drowning the survivors in light. Other Cast Co-Stars *IronE Singleton as T-Dog *Jeryl Prescott as Jacqui *Melissa Suzanne McBride as Carol Peletier *Adam Minarovich as Ed Peletier *Madison Lintz as Sophia Peletier *Maddie Lomax as Eliza Morales *Viviana Chavez-Vega as Miranda Morales Uncredited *Noah Lomax as Louis Morales Trivia *Frank Darabont said, "We're in Atlanta and the CDC is based in Atlanta. Why wouldn't they at least pop by?"'Walking Dead' writer Robert Kirkman talks about last night's episode and teases next week's season finale, Entertainment Weekly (November 29, 2010). * Ugo.com makes 16 comparisons between the comic and the episode. * Wildfire is a reference to the secret government biological lab in the Andromeda Strain.Fitzpatrick, Kevin. The Walking Dead Comics-to-TV Comparison:"Vatos", Ugo (November 29, 2010). * The name of the title, Wildfire, may refer to the fact that in one of Dr. Edwin Jenner's video logs, he explains that the infection spread like a wildfire. References ru:Пожар Category:TV Episodes